Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic device inserted into and used in a body cavity and a method of controlling the endoscopic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, to save manpower in medical facilities, medical treatments using robots have been studied. Particularly, in the field of surgery, various proposals have been made regarding an endoscopic device that performs a treatment using a manipulator while an imaging unit performs observation.
For example, in a surgical treatment instrument set forth in Patent Document 1, a camera head (imaging unit) of an imaging system is disposed at a distal end of an induction tube (insertion unit). A first working tool and a second working tool (treatment units) are provided to extend from the distal end of the induction tube within a field-of-view range of the camera head. An allowable volume is defined to correspond to a boundary of the field-of-view range. A control system of the surgical treatment instrument prevents all portions of both working tools from being operated beyond the allowable volume. Thereby, since a surgeon can look at overall operating portions of both working tools, the surgeon can operate both working tools without them colliding with surrounding tissues. A virtual tool volume is determined by a boundary within which both working tools can move. The control system causes both working tools to move within an allowable movement range that is a region of the tool volume within the allowable volume.
When the imaging system is inserted into a distal end with respect to the induction tube, a field-of-view boundary of the imaging system, i.e. the allowable volume, also moves to the distal end, and a part of each of both working tools is located beyond the field of view of the imaging system.
In the surgical treatment instrument set forth in Unite States Patent Application, Publication No. 2008/0065109, when the imaging system is inserted into the distal end side with respect to the induction tube in order to change the field-of-view range of the camera head, the allowable volume moves to the distal end side without movement of the tool volume, and the allowable movement range is reduced. In this case, it is difficult to operate both working tools and to perform the treatment.